The Me I Left Behind
by IrishButSober
Summary: Blaine has made one of the biggest decisions of his life; the decision not to run away any longer.


**Just a reflection on what I believe could happen in season three.**

Everything is from Blaine's POV, which is completely new to me, so play nice and remember to **review.** x x x

* * *

><p>"You know you really should have told me you were doing this."<p>

Blaine had drifted off into space for some time now, staring at the insides of his rather empty, new locker. It was only after the rather familiar voice entered his mind that he was able to break away his gaze and focus instead on that of his boyfriend, one Kurt Hummel, who was currently leaning on the locker to his left with a rather unreadable look about him. One that made Blaine more than a little nervous on what to expect from him and his reaction to his decision; the decision to move to McKinley.

"...You don't want me here?"

The sudden blush on Kurt's cheeks was all it took to ease the worry growing in Blaine's heart, finding himself smiling a little at the embarrassed and slightly ashamed look on his boyfriend's face. Clearly he hadn't meant for it to sound like that, then again, perhaps Blaine was just being too much of a worry wart about the whole thing; that seemed to a viable option for most things in his life anyway.

"Not at all, I can hardly be disappointed about seeing my boyfriend on a regular basis. But this hardly the kind of choice I expected from you Blaine; weren't you happy at Dalton?" Kurt asked, his eyes now showing a far clearer expression; confusion. But then again, could Blaine hardly blame Kurt? To anyone other than Blaine, it must look like he was in love with everything about Dalton Academy. Good god he was practically their mascot, the perfect poster boy for them; but there in lay the problem. Sighing slowly, Blaine closed his locker and for a moment didn't say anything before sliding around and pressing his back against the metal lockers and gazed slowly at the opposite wall for a few moments before looking back to Kurt.

"Kurt, did you ever notice how differently I acted when I was around the Warblers? Or anyone in Dalton for that matter?"

The look on his face was almost enough to cause Blaine to laugh out loud. Clearly Kurt had noticed, probably more than Blaine gave him credit for. The other boy was so observant at times that he wasn't surprised if he'd had it figured out after only a couple of weeks of knowing the soloist. Blaine had always prided himself on his ability to charm and disarm everyone around him and while clearly he had been successful in charming Kurt; he clearly hadn't been able to fool him like everyone else. Looking away from his boyfriend for a moment, he took a slow, deep breath and decided it was about time he started explaining himself.

"When I'm with them, I fall into this...this role I created for myself. This guy who just- always had the answers, he was polished, perfect, who knew exactly what he was doing. I was so sure when I went to Dalton that if I could keep up that role, if I could just pretend that I was that guy, then maybe, well, maybe the hurt would stop and I'd finally feel free of everything that had happened to me." Blaine trailed off slowly, deciding to take a moment and take a small risk and look back at the other boy and see what kind of reaction he was getting. Kurt looked, well, he looked, well, understanding. Like he knew that role all too well and wanted nothing more than to hold onto Blaine and let all the pain slide away until there was nothing left; and while that was more than a little tempting for the Warbler, he knew he would have to keep going if he ever wanted a hope of finishing this.

"Then you came along and suddenly, the more I spent time with you, the more that guy seemed to fade away. I was laughing again, I was acting like a goofball, I was making mistakes and I was loving every second of it. I was...Kurt; I swear to god I was Blaine again." He whispered the last part, his voice cracking a little and swallowing a thick lump that seemed to form in his throat out of nowhere, bringing him far closer to tears than he thought he'd ever get explaining himself. He could feel Kurt's fingers on his shoulders, squeezing gently, a soft and wonderful reminder of Kurt's presence even if he couldn't quite look at his boyfriend just yet.

"I don't want to seem ungrateful, because Dalton gave me what I needed; it gave me the chance to heal, to feel secure again. But the longer I continue to be that boy in that rehearsal room with the slicked back hair, the longer I'm going to keep running away from who I really am. I ran away from him once already, I'm not sure I can do it again." Blaine finished, his voice thick and heavy and his knees feeling like that any second they would give in on him. Deciding to risk it, he slowly turned his head to look at his boyfriend for a reaction, for any kind of indication of how he was taking this. The first thing he noticed was his beautiful, silver eyes looking so soft and tender into his own hazel ones; somehow managing to ease the trembling in Blaine's knees ever so slightly. Soon, he felt that soft hand once again running through his hair, finding the action oddly comforting as Kurt forced a smile to his lips.

"You know, I always did prefer your hair o'natural."

Blaine can't help but smile at that, despite himself and closed his eyes, just enjoying the relief that Kurt is able to give him even with just a gentle, playful comment and that tender, knowing look in his eyes. Opening ups slowly as he felt Kurt's soft, pale fingers wrapping around his own hand; he locked his gaze with the other boy and waited to hear what the far wiser boy had to say on the matter.

"Are you sure you want to do this Blaine? It's all good saying that you don't want to run away, but you might feel differently after the fifth of sixth slushie to that wonderful face of yours. God knows how much of the syrup could get lost in those curls of yours now that they're running wild and free." Kurt remark, concern mixed with a soft humour to try and ease the severity of what he was saying and while it stung just a tad that Blaine realized his boyfriend had doubts, he knew they were in his best interest at heart and he can't really be upset over that.

"As long as you follow up with a warm cloth and a kiss to mend the ego of your battered prince, I think I can manage just fine" Blaine responded, flashing a playful grin which earned a beautiful smile from his porcelain's lips and before he even knew it, he was feeling their lips softly connecting and Kurt's fingers running through his 'wild and free' curls. Yeah, he definitely preferred them without the wax if Kurt could keep on doing that. But it seemed Kurt was a little wiser than him and pulled away after a few moments; this was still McKinley and the bell could ring any minute for the end of the class and then the whole place would be flooded. Not exactly the best spot to start making out with your boyfriend.

"Come on you, I do believe seeing as you're new Mister Anderson, I should be showing you to your next class." Kurt remarked with a playful smirk, which had Blaine in return grinning like a Cheshire cat and waggling his eyebrows as he moved in a little closer.

"Why Mister Hummel, you wouldn't also happen to be able to show me the location of the nearest janitor's closet? Preferably the sound proof kind..."

A swat to his head and a playful glare was all he got as Kurt took his hand in his, causing Blaine to break out into a small laugh as he allowed himself to be dragged down the hallway. There would indeed be bad days to come; perhaps some where Blaine would spend hours regretting making his decision. But a gentle squeeze from Kurt's hand in his and the feel of the other boy's eyes on his, running clumsily through the hallway like they had done the very time they'd ever met was Blaine needed to know; that this is where he'd find himself again.


End file.
